Countdown
by IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr
Summary: They've been together for over a year. They've known each other for seven. Kakashi's birthday is round the corner and he wants his boyfriend so badly. But why does Naruto keep putting Kakashi off? First fanfic, so be nice!


Hello peoples! This DiiDii… This is also my first fanfic to post so please be nice?

As you may have (or may not have) known, it's Kakashi's birthday today (15 Sep) and I wanted to post something up for my favourite ninja (and couple!).

I find Uke!Kashi just so damn adorable! In this fic, he will be a virgin still… (he's been the top with others but this is his FIRST as bottom… ^^)

This is just a countdown - hence title - leading up to his birthday and first time so… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: ermm… if this was mine, there will be more Uke!Kashi and Seme!Naru fics! ^^

()()()()()

I pull my mask up. That heated kiss with Naruto blows me away. Just like the other kisses I've received from him.

Three months we've been together; we've known each other for seven years now… And he still hasn't gotten into my pants. Yet.

"We should be meeting those brats of yours," he turns away, his arms loosening from my waist.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I follow his lead, like I always do. Dog on his leash.

I'm a virgin still and I've never stopped trying to get into _his_ pants though.

()()()()()()

"Naru-kun…" I drawl out seductively, leaning into his chest, swaying my hips from side to side.

"..No," he replies curtly. I shudder when he leans from my embrace. He caresses my left cheek, kissing my nose once, twice, before heading out the door.

"Love you. See you," and he's gone.

It's almost a year. My birthday's coming up in a month.

()()()()()()

"_H-harder! Faster! Ngh! Oh, Naru-kuuuuuuuunn…!_

Waking up with a gasp, I come in my pants.

Hmm… Good thing Naru-kun's not at home this late in the morning. He's probably at his desk…

_I want to him to take me on that desk… mhmm…_

I walk into the bathroom, getting hard again. Shutting the door, I let out a loud moan, stroking myself.

My birthday's a week and a half away.

()()()()()()

"Kakashi," my Hokage starts. My genin and I are here for a mission.

"Your mission, Team Kakashi, is to escort my good friend Inari back to the Land of Waves." Inari smiles and waves.

"This is classified as a basic C-rank. The other details of your mission is in this scroll. Basically, you are to give a ninja's point of view about the condition of Wave. Understood? Good. Dismissed."

"Meet me at the main gates in an hour. Pack for a week long trip," I inform my genin team before they head out. We are in _his_ private Kage office for the moment.

I wait until my team and Inari are well out of hearing range before snapping at the ANBU to get out as well.

I leap at my Naru-kun over the desk. Grabbing hold of the front of his shirt, I shake him violently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I scream into his face, a few frustrated tears leaking from my eyes, dampening my mask.

"Don't cry, love. Don't cry, my 'Kashi-chan," he whispers, placing feathery soft kisses around my face after removing my mask.

"It's almost a week without you," I cry into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I'll miss you!"

"I have a surprise for you when you get back," he pants after a harsh reassuring kiss. I'm too dizzy to answer.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I leave for the mission after another passionate kiss.

()()()()()

I laugh at my genin, watching them rush toward the village's main gates.

_Home…_

My Naru-kun will be waiting for me.

It's two days before my birthday. We made great time.

()()()()()

"… so that's how Daisuke got his arm in a splint. All in all, our mission was a success," I finish with a strained smile.

"Team Kakashi dismissed. You have three months to prepare for the chuunin selections. During this time, you will only receive D-ranked missions," Naruto finishes with a sweep of his arm, letting the genin know it was safe to leave.

"ANBU. Out," Naru-kun stares emotionlessly at me over his linked hands.

I crawl over the table towards him. I hook my arms around his neck when I got onto his lap. Wriggling my butt over his manhood for a moment (lap dance!), I kiss him passionately.

Opening my mouth to his inquiring tongue, I let out a moan of approval. My back begins to arch at his teasing hands as they rub my sides.

"Naru-kuuuuunn…" I allow my hot breath to blow against his ear. He shudders and pulls away.

"Wait until your surprise," he warns me, nipping my neck at the same time. I groan in annoyance.

"You don't love me," I try to sound emotionless.

"Who said?"

"Take me. Now."

"Why?"

"Naru-kun!" He smacks my butt, copping a good feel before pulling away.

"Pervert!" I smack him on his chest lightly.

"I know we are." He releases me.

"Two days," he breathes into my ear. I shiver in pleasure.

()()()()()()()

"Happy birthday, 'Kashi-chan."

Hot breath blows over my naked torso.

"For being a good babe and waiting for this for a long time, I reckon we should stay in bed for the whole day -"

I yelp when a hand pinches a nipple.

"- and night as well…" Naru-kun trails off, settling in-between my outstretched thighs. I've never really been naked in bed with him before; the only other times were in the onsen or a bathroom (but they don't count!).

I hold in a gasp as his hugeness (if it could even be called that!) entered me.

_Finally…_ I let groans and moans escape my mouth. I truly hope my screams don't wake up our neighbours…

He grunts so sexily when he comes. I only scream out in pleasure.

This night only gets better and better. But the pleasure escalates when he whispers, "Happy birthday, love…" before taking me again.

I sigh and welcome the intimate contact.

_Yes, HAPPY birthday indeed…_

()()()()()()

Please read and review!


End file.
